clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Sparky
"With coils of iron and wheels of wood, the Sparky unloads massive damage to opponents. Overkill isn't in her dictionary." Summary *The Sparky is unlocked from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *She deals extremely high area damage. *She is a low ranged troop with high hitpoints. *A Sparky card costs 6 Elixir to deploy. *Sparky takes the appearance of a siege machine with a Tesla coil mounted atop of it. Strategy *Sparky is capable of taking out high HP troops like a Giant or a P.E.K.K.A. in just a few shots. **However, Sparky has a slow hit speed, leaving her vulnerable to swarms of troops. *As Sparky deals immense damage, she is best used as a high damage support troop, ideally behind a tank troop like the Golem, P.E.K.K.A., or Giant. *Sparky's damage, if used incorrectly, is often wasted on weak troops like Goblins. Make sure to put area damage troops such as the Bomber, Princess, Ice Wizard, or Fire Spirits behind her to kill low hitpoint troops and pave the way for Sparky! *A great counter to a lone Sparky, in addition to using flying troops, is using Guards, Dark Prince, Skeletons or Barbarians for a positive Elixir trade. Due to the Guards' and Dark Prince's shields, they will be able to survive a hit from the Sparky, and also deal great damage to it. For the Skeletons and Barbarians, surround Sparky and she should only shoot one of the troops. The rest of the Skeletons/Barbarians should take out Sparky before she charges another shot. *When Sparky is deployed, she will charge up her initial attack for 5 seconds in addition to her deploy time of 1 second resulting in a slow first attack. Keep this in mind when deploying, destroying, or defending against her! *2 Sparkies can take out tanks like Giants and P.E.K.K.As quickly if upgraded sufficiently or if the tanks are underleveled. (2 level 1 Sparkies deal 2600 damage, leaving a level 5 giant with around 300 hitpoints and killing a level 1 P.E.K.K.A) *The Zap and Freeze spells can reset Sparky's attack, allowing the player to get additional time before Sparky fires. *Rage has substantial utility with Sparky's attack speed, allowing her to obliterate a Crown Tower with ease. *Pairing splash troops (particularly the Dark Prince) with Sparky can clear swarms of weaker troops effectively, helping to alleviate her traditional weakness and ensuring she does not waste her blast on cheap troops. *A Sparky can be killed with a high leveled Rocket. This allows the player to destroy Sparky and maybe damage other buildings/troops at the same time. *A lone Sparky may be countered with a Tombstone. Due to the Sparky's slow attack speed, the spawned Skeletons will distract her indefinitely. If placed correctly, the Skeletons can distract Sparky while the Arena Tower will kill her. *Backing up Sparky with Fire Spirits can be devastating. If the opposing player spawns a swarm of units, Fire Spirits can eliminate them quickly whilst Sparky ignores them. *When people are attempting to counter Sparky a Zap is an effective 2 elixir counter as it will reset Sparky's charge allowing her to be more vunerable. Trivia *Sparky was added to the game on 3/5/16 with the May Update. *Its tip resembles a level 7 Hidden Tesla from Clash of Clans placed on a wooden cart with wheels. The same tip appears on top of the Level 7 Clash of Clans Laboratory. *When fully upgraded, she deals the highest damage per hit of any troop in the game, at 1,898 damage. **Even a level 1 Sparky deals more damage per hit than the level 8 Balloon, the previous record holder of highest damage per hit of any troop, with 1,300 damage as opposed to the Balloon's 1,158 damage. ***However, Sparky has a thoroughly average DPS due to her hit speed, which is tied for slowest alongside the Mortar and she also has the slowest attack speed of any troop. *This is currently the only single-drop card capable of killing itself in one shot. ** Skeletons can also kill themselves in one hit at the same level due to having the same damage as its health. **Sparky is also the only troop with more damage than its health. *She is the only troop that visibly readies its attack. *Sparky knocks herself a few tiles back when she attacks. *When she has fully charged and ready for a shot, all 3 of her coils will glow blue with electricity. **While recharging, the coils will light up one by one. *Even though she has a battering ram, she doesn't specialize in melee combat. The ram is more of a protective armor, giving her a lot of health even though she has a wooden hull. de:Funkiru:Спаркиfr:Zappy Category:Troop Cards Category:Legendary Cards